1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a light guide plate, to a backlight unit including the same, and to a liquid crystal display including the backlight unit. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a light guide plate, which can improve display quality of a liquid crystal display, a backlight unit including the same, and a liquid crystal display including the backlight unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the trend toward lighter and slimmer displays, including portable display devices, e.g., notebook computers, mobile phones, or PMPs, as well as home display devices, e.g., TV sets or monitors, a variety of flat panel displays are widely used. The flat panel displays may include, e.g., a liquid crystal display, an organic electroluminescent display device, an electrophoretic display device, and so on.
Among the flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal panel and a light source. The liquid crystal panel includes a liquid crystal layer containing liquid crystal particles. According to the voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer, arrangement of liquid crystal particles varies, and the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer varies accordingly. The liquid crystal display device includes a plurality of pixels and may display a desired image by controlling the voltage applied to the liquid crystal layer included in each of the plurality of pixels. The light source supplies the liquid crystal panel with light, and the liquid crystal panel may display an image by adjusting the transmittance of the light supplied from the light source.
The liquid crystal display may further include a light guide plate. The light guide plate may distribute light supplied from the light source throughout the liquid crystal panel. The light guide plate may have at least one ear portion outwardly protruding from its lateral surface to achieve convenient assembly and alignment.